<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That. by rai_piyopyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104190">That.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rai_piyopyon/pseuds/rai_piyopyon'>rai_piyopyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), Soonhoon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rai_piyopyon/pseuds/rai_piyopyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Just go. I do not want to see you." His eyes, cold and devoid with his usual warmth and softness, is staring at him, unblinking.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"S-soonyoun-"</i></p><p>  <i>"Leave."</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Lee Jihoon, Kim Mingyu &amp; Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon &amp; Choi Seungcheol, Lee Jihoon &amp; Lee Seokmin, Lee Jihoon &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun &amp; Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a hunterxhunter inspired fic. T-T this is supposed to be a ficlet only but it got long while i was writing it.<br/>this is not hxh okay? the main idea inspired the plot, is all<br/>(i am on my anime marathon again T-T)<br/>You will know once you read where i took the main idea from. but it is not angst, okay? Nooo~<br/>Ahh, that's all I can say. it's a hxh inspired. :]<br/>like, "what if they are these characters?" </p><p>tbh, this is a diversion fic from another soonhoon au that is hongjun and chengxang inspired.<br/><i>- @rai_piyopyon on twi</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Just go. I do not want to see you." His eyes, cold and devoid with his usual warmth and softness, is staring at him, unblinking.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"S-soonyou-" He tried to call his name, tried to reason out to him. But his best friend is already out of it, fallen too deep into the void. It should be him. He is a former assassin, a person from an elite assassin family so he knows when to turn off his emotions and coldly stare down an enemy. It should be him who acts that way, not his best friend, not the first person who became his friend- who is full of warmth, kindness, and love. It should be him who should be having that face devoid with emotion, not Soonyoung.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Leave."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon is staring at the man who is unconscious in the intensive care unit. He knows he is on his deathbed right now. It is too obvious with how the people surrounding him acts, how Seungcheol is doing his best with joining meetings after meetings as if they are on a deadline. It is too obvious with how the doctors and nurses are always in and out the ICU to check on him and his condition, as if they fear the worst would happen anytime. It is obvious by how Soonyoung's father has become too active in the organisation that he is part of when the usual him should be him lazying around somewhere and completely slacking his work as one of the heads of the organisation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soonyoung's body is full of bandages- from head to toe, arms, even his eyes are wrapped with a bandage. Unable to stop himself, he walked towards him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon's body trembled being this close to the young man he still thinks of as the most important person to him, his best friend. "<em>Soonyoung..."</em> He whispered, voice raspy with unused. He had been keeping his mouth shut since he walked away from Soonyoung yesterday. He even kept his silence when Seungcheol dragged him to the hospital earlier at dawn without knowing the reason why. Jihoon is berating himself right now. He let Soonyoung be on this state, already half dead with too many serious injuries all over his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With his hands trembling, he lightly grasped Soonyoung's right bandaged hand, the hand he is holding is missing a finger and the fact that there are too many tubes on his body grips Jihoon's heart. "<em>I am sorry.. I shouldn't have left when you told me to, in this line of work, we are a team even when we don't need to. I should have stayed near  you instead of walking away."  </em>Jihoon clenched his free hand as a thought entered his mind. Looking down at Soonyoung's battered body once again, he nodded his head once. Determination is leaking from his words as he stated. "Help will come your way. <em>Wait for me</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After saying that, Jihoon started running.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*--*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A-a-ah, Y-young Ma-aster Jiho-oon." Jihoon looked at one of their servants who is coming his way while using the wall to keep him balance. He is covered with blood and he just came from Dokyeom's room. "Y-young Ma-ast-er Dok-kyeom is in a p-playful-l moo-od."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tend to your wounds immediately." Jihoon replied, allowing him to walk away. He didn't bother on glancing at the servant, he just continued walking to Dokyeom's room and opened it without knocking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There, he saw his younger brother sitting still at the center of his room, eyes locked on his huge bed full of stuff animals. The smell of blood still lingers in the room, reminding him that Dokyeom just finished playing with his servant. Dokyeom only plays truth or dare with the servants whenever he senses something not right and wants to know it immediately. Jihoon gently closed the door, he doesn't want to disturb Dokyeom immediately. He leaned his body at the door and waited, eyes on his brother for any minute changes that he could sense. When he saw Dokyeom finally blinked his eyes, a soft smile was instantly plastered on his face,<em>"Dokyeom-ah, hyung is home."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dokyeom hastily turned around when he heard the voice of his brother. With a wide smile on his face, he rushed to him and hugged him tight. "Jihoon hyung, you are finally home!" He murmured before he started crying. "Don't you love me anymore, hyung? Why did you leave us all alone in here? Hyung we were lonely! We dislike it here, hyung!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am sorry, forgive me for leaving without telling you." Jihoon murmured, caressing his brother's back. Dokyeom is taller than him but the younger curled his body so he can rest his head on his shoulder. "But hyung is here for a reason, Kyeom-ah." He softly whispered to his sniffling brother.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dokyeom released Jihoon from his hug and pulled him to his bed. He continued pulling him until Jihoon sat on his bed and he immediately lied down on Jihoon's lap, face burrowed on his brother's stomach as he murmured. "What is it hyung?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know you and Seokmin are the only people I am willing to sacrifice my life for." Jihoon softly murmured back. He knows and Dokyeom knows, they are being monitored right now so they are keeping their conversation as silent as they can. Dokyeom has always been monitored by his family since he was a child, not allowing him to go far from their mansion and not allowing him to meet other people unless he is being tagged along for an assassination. Yes, Dokyeom is their family's guarded treasure. The only assassin in their family who can kill without him moving an inch. While he can completely hide himself from the shadows and make an illusion of himself, while he can manipulate his hand and nails and make it as sharp as a sword, Dokyeom doesn't do those. His way of fighting is different from the rest, he only needs to say the words he needed and the target will be at his mercy in an instant. Dokyeom only has his words as his weapon and that is why he is feared by the servants... and that is why he is being monitored by his family.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Seokmin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seokmin is the opposite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seokmin is the other half who resides within Dokyeom. He is the other half who has the power the opposite of Dokyeom. While Dokyeom is an assassin who kills, Seokmin is the one who heals. While Dokyeom forcefully commands in the mask of asking a question that the target won't be able to decline, Seokmin softly murmurs his command and heals his target; be it a dying person or not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dokyeom and Seokmin in one body, having both life and death in his hands, made him the heavily burdened person in the Lee mansion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Back when I left assassination behind me and left the mansion 5 years ago, I was able to travel and meet different kinds of people. Three of them eventually became the people I now called friends... and with them, I was able to feel what a family should feel like. <em>I am sorry, I left you here</em>. But it is better for you to be here than to be with me when I am still not strong enough to keep you with me." Jihoon softly smiled at the tearful eyes looking at him. He brushed his fingers on Dokyeom's forehead as he added. "There's a big wide world outside our mountain, Kyeom-ah. A world full of powerful people that we haven't encountered just yet. A world with many hostile and vile people that the 15 year old me won't be able to properly keep you safe from. That is, if we're able to get away from Jeonghan <em>hyung</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dokyeom laughed at that. The first born of Lee, <em>Lee Jeonghan</em>, has always keep his siblings on a leash. When Jihoon left their home five years ago, Jeonghan was already tailing Jihoon. Dokyeom knows this so he only hoped his brother would be able to achieve whatever he was looking for when he left their mansion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"These friends of mine too, I will gladly lay down my life for them, Kyeom-ah." Jihoon added, his eyes glazed over at the thought of Soonyoung in the hospital right now. "But I failed... I am going to lose my most important friend because I left him alone when I was supposed to be there for him, Dokyeom-ah."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dokyeom stared at his brother's glassy expression; a rare expression that he has only seen on his face twice- the first one was when his powers just awakened and Jihoon felt weak and powerless on not being able to help him from their family's twisted ideology, the second time he has seen that expression was when Jeonghan and him went home a few months after he ran away from home. One look on his Jeonghan hyung's face, he knew he messed with Jihoon's emotions again. Jihoon is strong, he might even be stronger than Jeonghan but he has his own weakness that Jeonghan has always known - his emotions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dokyeom and Jihoon's weakness are their emotions and that is what's pushing their family to keep them inside their mansion. Seeing that expression on his older brother's face again, Dokyeom burrowed his head on his stomach and encircled his arms around him tight as he replied. "Can I help him, hyung? Seokmin and I want to help you, hyung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon sighed when he heard that. "Dokyeom-ah, I can't let Seokmin's power be known to everyone or they will definitely take you away from me..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hyung, please I want to help. You are stronger now. And we are stronger now. We can watch your back for you, hyung. We can do this together. <em>Please, don't leave me behind again. I want to get stronger too, hyung.</em>" Dokyeom replied in a hush, leaning back a little so he can looked up at Jihoon who is intently staring at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"... My original plan is to leave immediately and join the journey the organisation is planning for Soonyoung's recovery." Jihoon replied to him and Dokyeom frowned knowing he was correct this time. Jihoon did visit him for a goodbye, once again. He really hates when Jihoon thinks doing things on his own will keep him from harm. Dokyeom was about to command his brother to bring him with him when Jihoon added, <em>"I promise. I will protect you and support you along the way."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>A happy lilt on his eyes was the only expression of happiness that Dokyeom allowed to be seen. They are still being monitored and Jihoon's visit has been the longest this time, it might look suspicious to the others already. Any minute now, one of his siblings or his mother will come into his room and will keep the both of them compan-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jihoon. Dokyeom." Jeonghan opened the door of Dokyeom's room and said. "Mother misses you and wants to see you both. Since father and grandfather are still at Metropolis and not home yet, she is feeling lonely."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon looked at Jeonghan blankly- his default face around Jeonghan- while Dokyeom went back to his smiling character and giggled "Mother can wait for tomorrow, Jihoon hyung already promised me he will accompany me down to the servants' house. I want to play with them again!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeonghan kept his eyes on the both of them until a screeched was heard somewhere. "I'll go and tell mother not to cry." He told them, eyes still on them and unblinking. "Well then." He added, exiting Dokyeom's room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once Jeonghan was gone, Dokyeom gets up and took Jihoon's hand. He then happily dragged Jihoon, laughing all the way as they exited the mansion. "Hyung, let's play with everyone!" The servants' house is a little far from their mansion, almost near the exit of their villa. Dokyeom is having fun being able to freely run without someone stopping him. The freedom didn't last long though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon's lax grip on Dokyeom's hand tightened as he pulled the younger towards him and in a low and serious voice, he said. "Dokyeom. Behind me, now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeonghan stopped in front of them, blocking their path. "I thought you said later? Dokyeom, you have already played with your servant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want to play again, hyung! Jeonghan hyung, play with-" Jihoon grabbed Dokyeom and pulled him, sidestepping to the left. Just on time because 10 long slender pins glistened on the ground that Dokyeom has been standing at. Jeonghan didn't even move his hands this time. Jihoon gritted his teeth as he pushed his younger brother on the back. "Jeonghan hyung, I am taking Dokyeom with me, away from this house." Jihoon said with gritted teeth. "But before that happens, I need to defeat you first. Let's make this quick, <em>Soonyoung is waiting for me.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as Jihoon said that, someone appeared behind Jeonghan. "Wen Junhui, do you want to have a battle with me?" Jeonghan said, just like his cold face, his voice is emotionless as usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aww, as much as I want to play with you, Lee Jeonghan, I heard <em>Jihoonie </em>uttered <em>Soonyoungie's </em>name and that means he knows how to save him~" Wen Junhui replied, a crazy grin on his face. He has his sharp nails digging on Jeonghan's back already, the sight of Jeonghan's blood on his nails is making him laugh. Then in a low voice and unusual serious tone, he added. "So I am stopping you right now. Jihoonie is in a tight schedule with Soonyoungie on the brink of death. You are going to let them be or I will gladly fight you, Lee Jeonghan."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Jeonghan can reply, a car suddenly appeared behind them, Junhui held both Jeonghan's hands in one hand and used his other hand to turn Jeonghan around to face the oncoming car instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The car stopped in front of them. <em>Choi Seungcheol</em> and <em>Kim Mingyu</em> exited the car with the latter's eyes already going red and his chain already on his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The hell, Lee Jihoon! Did Lee Jeonghan manipulated you again?! We are here to take you back!" Choi Seungcheol shouted as he ran to Jihoon. "Uh, who is he?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Introductions later, Seungcheol. Our priority is to immediately go back after retrieving Jihoon, or did you forget that Soonyoung's condition had gotten worse?" Kim Mingyu loudly said, his body is in defence stance and his red eyes locked on Jeonghan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Soonyoung..?" Jihoon anxiously murmured, glancing at Dokyeom who gripped his hands. He nodded at his younger brother and faced Seungcheol who started running back to the car with them as soon as their eyes met. "He is my brother and he can help Soonyoung." He hastily replied to Seungcheol who only glanced at Dokyeom and didn't ask for more questions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mingyu, let's go!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mingyu slowly walked backwards, eyes still on Jeonghan and Junhui. Though Junhui seemed to have Jeonghan immobilized, who knows what Wen Junhui really thinks? That man is unpredictable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junhui suddenly laughed as if he heard what Mingyu is thinking. "You better arrive there fast, Kim Mingyu. I am not immobilizing Lee Jeonghan just for all of you to fail on saving Soonyoungie~"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mingyu clenched his jaw and hurriedly entered the car. Jeonghan tried to get away from Junhui but the latter only tightened his hold onto him, successfully letting the car exit the Lee villa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can easily unbound yourself but you didn't." Junhui stated, a manic smile on his face when Jeonghan slightly glared at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are using your shield."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junhui only laughed in response. Between them, Jeonghan's sharp weapons are stuck in a bubble like texture that can't be seen by the naked eye and Jeonghan's upper and lower body is coated in it too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*--*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Dokyeom can enter the room where Soonyoung is located, Jihoon pulled him in a different room to talk to the both of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dokyeom-ah, let me talk to Seokmin."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, hyung." Dokyeom closed his eyes and a few seconds later, he opened it again. "Jihoonie~" Seokmin replied, eyes sparkling in delight at being able to talk to his favourite person again after years of waiting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon knows Seokmin is the one he is talking to right now. Aside from the fact that Seokmin do not call Jihoon 'hyung', his childlike voice is a dead giveaway. Seokmin's grey eyes and childlike voice is his distinct features. "Seokmin-ah... <em>I am sorry."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jihoonie...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a shaky breath, Jihoon took Seokmin's hands and looked him in the eyes. "After healing Soonyoung, I need you to go to sleep."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immediately, Seokmin's expression turned crestfallen, clear grey eyes became dull in an instant. "W-why? I am at fault? I-I am sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, Seok. It should be me that's supposed to be sorry. Once you continue with this plan, many people will look for you and I just can't— I just don't want to lose you—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hyung, you too?!" Seokmin's grey eyes suddenly turned brown. It's Dokyeom now. And he is crying too. Dokyeom's voice cracked as he added. "Do you know why Seokmin only calls you by your name? Seokmin do not call you hyung because he thinks calling you and treating you a family will become a burden to you, to me! As much as possible he doesn't want to be a burden because you are the only person who took care and looked after him, hyung. <em>He loves you... we both love you hyung</em> so <em>why.</em>.. why are you telling Seokminnie to sleep when you can also protect him? You want Seokminnie gone too like father, mother—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon's heart breaks at the sight of Dokyeom forcing himself to be in control of his body just to say those words to him. He felt his tears fell when the left brown eye turned grey and Seokmin tried to reason out to Dokyeom that it's for the best, whatever decision Jihoon comes up with. "<em>No, I am sorry. Hyung is so sorry Seokmin-ah. </em>Hyung will protect you too. Dokyeom and I will protect you so no need for you to worry " Jihoon replied as he cupped his younger brother's face. "Hyung is so sorry for telling you to go to sleep. I won't do it again. Dokyeom is right, you are not a burden.. <em>never have been a burden </em>to me, Seok-ah. You believe <em>hyung, </em>right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dokyeom's lips trembled, the both of them are still in control and listening to him. Just then, the childlike voice of his brother said, "<em>I love you, Jihoonie hyung."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon softly smiled, pulling Dokyeom into a hug. "I love you too. Dokyeomie and Jihoon hyung will be here for you, always. After going with our plan, the both of you will be with me. We will travel together the day after tomorrow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both brown and grey eyes sparkle in delight when they heard that. Wiping his tears, he pulled his brother up and allowed Dokyeom to wiped his tears too before he told him to allow Seokmin to have a full control on his body. He wasn't surprised when Mingyu and Seungcheol were outside and apparently were guarding the room he entered with Dokyeom. Though he rolled his eyes when he saw their red eyes. (fresh from crying. They heard the conversation between brothers)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Idiots."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"Oy!"</em> Seungcheol and Mingyu exclaimed in chorus, affronted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seokmin shyly greeted Mingyu and Seungcheol who also re-introduced themselves, immediately realising he is not Dokyeom.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon, Mingyu, and Seungcheol watched in tense condition when Seokmin stared at Soonyoung's condition. "He is going to start now." Jihoon said to Mingyu and Seungcheol when Seokmin looked at him and nodded his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How would he—" Mingyu stopped talking and watched in amazement when Seokmin was suddenly engulfed with bright light and he started transferring that energy to Soonyoung. "... the Lee's are really dangerous."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't tell Soonyoung about this." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mingyu and Seungcheol whipped their heads to look at Jihoon who is focusing his eyes on Soonyoung's glowing body. "What? But don't you want Soonyoung to show his gratitude to you? You can ask him for a lifetime of snack—ugh"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jihoon, what are you planning?" Seungcheol asked, after slapping Mingyu's chest, ignoring the glare he is sending his way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"After this, I need to travel with Dokyeom and Seokmin. We cannot stay here for too long. I just let my brother demonstrate his rare power for everyone to see, Seungcheol. Dozens of people will be attracted to the light he is emitting right now." Jihoon replied, lips in a thin line at the thought. The organisation will help him keep his brother safe, especially since he personally knew the heads of the organisation but he cannot always rely to them. He needs to be able to train Dokyeom and Seokmin too. "But I am only allowing this—not because the both of them insisted to help, but because I need Soonyoung to be well before I leave."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mingyu was frowning while Seungcheol didn't take his eyes away from Jihoon. "Would he allow you though?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A small broken smile appeared on his face as he replied. "He will be glad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know he doesn't mean what he said, Jihoon." Mingyu commented. He was there and he talked back to Soonyoung when Jihoon was gone, telling him he let out his anger and hatred unfairly to the only person near him, but Soonyoung was far too deep with anger that he also told him to go and follow Jihoon if he wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...Dokyeom and Seokmin are my brothers and they are my sole priority. I cannot share that with him so I won't tag along with him from now on. So after this, I will only let Dokyeom rest his body, then we'll be taking the first flight to Mernia. Don't worry, I will continue my training, I won't slack off."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...you already planned this beforehand." Mingyu softly mumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes. I was able to talk to Jeon about going to Mernia and he offered his house. We'll be staying with Jeon for a few months before going to another city."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...very detailed." Seungcheol commented</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon was quiet for a few seconds before he replied. "I always do the planning when Soonyoung and I travel together. It's just that he is not the one I am going with from now on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Won't you at least wait for him to wake up, Jihoon?" Mingyu asked, concerned. Being able to travel and fight together for five years (pauses included) he knows a lot of things about Jihoon. (Though not much as Soonyoung) So he knows Jihoon took it to heart, what Soonyoung told him. "You are not really planning on leaving without telling him goodbye?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will tell him my goodbye... but he will be asleep, still i will bid him farewell."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ji—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If that's what you want to do, then I'll allow you. Just, don't make us worry Jihoon. Send us an email or a message from time to time, do keep us updated." Seungcheol said, eyes going back to Seokmin and Soonyoung. "His wounds... his complexion is getting better..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon didn't comment. Crossing his arms, he said. "Keep me updated too. I don't know what Soonyoung will do when he wakes up. But I know the both of you will accompany Mr. Xu on travelling and training at the North. Once he looks for me, tell him the both of us are alright." Jihoon softly smiled as he added. "I just need time of adjustment for myself and Dokyeom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We will, Jihoon. Don't worry. Though it must be a funny scene to see your brother and Soonyoung clinging at you because they weren't able to adjust just yet with the other's presence." Mingyu snickered, adding. "I will tell Dokyeom later to keep in contact too. Just in case you won't see it and read it too just like my four month old email that is still left unread on your email." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon rolled his eyes, ready to say his piece but he stopped when Seokmin's glow finally dimmed. "<em>Jihoonie hyung, </em>your friend is out of danger now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon, Seungcheol, and Mingyu walked towards Seokmin who immediately gave Jihoon a backhug. "I am tired, Jihoonie hyung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You did well, Seokmin. Thank you for saving Soonyoung." Jihoon replied, patting his younger brother's cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mingyu and Seungcheol who were done inspecting Soonyoung's (now) recognizable face and fixed body, went towards Jihoon and Seokmin. "Seokmin-ah, thank you so much!" Mingyu gratefully said, eyes glistening. "Thank you for saving Soonyoung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jihoonie hyung loves his friends and I do not want hyung to be sad if he lost a friend." Seokmin replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Speaking of friend, I need you to give us an email or message once you start travelling, okay? Your brother only look at his phone once a month or once every four mo—ugh" Mingyu glared at Jihoon who also glared back at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon pulled away from the three of them. "I'll just say my goodbye." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if the three of them had a mutual understanding, the three of them started talking to get to know each other and allowed Jihoon to have some privacy with Soonyoung.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon silently stared at the calm look on Soonyoung's unconscious face. "<em>He is now safe. And that's all that matters." </em>He then brushed the hair on Soonyoung's forehead and leaned down to gve him a peck before he straightened back and murmured. "Until we meet again. See you soon, Soonyoung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mingyu and Seungcheol was staring at Jihoon with soft smiles on their faces when the latter looked at them. <em>"Until we meet again. See you soon, Mingyu, Seungcheol."</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>*</em> <strong>BONUS*</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Soonyoung, you came with us because you want to keep your body in shape, right?" Mingyu asked the person who is sitting beside his father, lazying near the riverbank. When Soonyoung slightly nodded at him, he added, exasperated. "Then why are you always lazying around with your lazy father too?! What would Jihoon usually do to you if ever he found out you have been taking your sweet time on being lazy instead of training yourself?" Mingyu asked, raising a brow when Soonyoung flinched and stiffened hearing Jihoon's name. (They completely forgot to tell Soonyoung about what Jihoon told them if Soonyoung started looking for him)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jihoon.. He is the young man with silver hair, right? The man who allowed his younger brother to help Soonyoung recover quickly?" Mingyu's eyes widened when Soonyoung's father mentioned that. Soonyoung also whipped his head towards his father. It's a news for Soonyoung since no one mentioned how he recovers quickly because the nurses and doctors were sworn to secrecy. And Mingyu and Seungcheol kept Jihoon's words of not telling Soonyoung anything about the time Seokmin healed him, Jihoon (through Dokyeom's mails) did tell them "<em>see you soon."</em> so Soonyoung really needs to be more patient, not <em>sulk around</em>. (But they really forgot and don't know what Jihoon told them about -- on what to say to Soonyoung--and it's not their fault~)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mr. J-jin! Really?!" Seungcheol exclaimed with fake gasp. He came from the garden and was on his way to them when he caught the conversation that Soonyoung's father is saying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. He also said to keep it a secret because if many people found out about his brother, they will look for him wherever they'd go. Oh! And..." Jin grabbed his fishing pole and inspected the water for any movements.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...and?!" Soonyoung commented, eyes urging his father to talk more because <em>why would he just stop with an and?! </em>Behind Soonyoung, Mingyu and Seungcheol are also looking at him because they didn't know Jihoon bid Soonyoung's father goodbye before leaving the Metropolis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, he is with Jeon Wonwoo and said something about leaving for good. I don't know what he is talking about but he did say you'll see him soon. And, we exchange mails from time to time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...what?" Mingyu, Seungcheol, and Soonyoung chorused. Then Mingyu exclaimed, "Isn't that unfair?! It has been a month and I haven't received even one mail from him?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At least Dokyeomie keeps us updated." Seungcheol replied to Mingyu, forgetting that there is still one member of the team who doesn't know anything, and that team member just grabbed their hands and pulled them down to his level. "Uhh-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soonyoung looked at them with weary and glistening eyes. "Did he tell you to keep it a secret too?" His friends didn't answer him but their silence is already an answer enough. "He really believed when I told him to leave.. Why can't he just say "Idiot!" to me? He always say that when I tell him things that are out of line or absurd in his opinion."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jin suddenly laughed as he commented. "He is doing this for his brother, Soonyoung, not you. Well, mostly for his brother but I guess some of it is because of you too. Who knows? Only him." Jin added, shrugging at the look of panic Mingyu and Seungcheol is giving him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jihoon did tell you his goodbye, Soonyoung. Just that, you were still asleep so you don't know." Seungcheol placated, patting Soonyoung's shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes! And he said he doesn't believe what you said back then. Also, <em>"Until we meet again, see you soon!"</em> that too, he said!" Mingyu added, nodding his head rapidly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jin, with furrowed brows and confused look on his face, asked them. "I didn't think the topic of Jihoon is a big deal to the three of you. If only I knew..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What old man?! Why do you always keep us hanging?!" Mingyu exclaimed in frustration making Jin more amused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"HA?!" Seungcheol, Mingyu, Soonyoung exclaimed, or more like scream. Kwon Jin is seriously irking the three of them, he has been doing this clipped answers and hanging sentences for weeks now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I only know because of the emails he sent you but they are really just training their vocal chords"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"But then again, Mingyu did say he is starting to get on his nerves. Be careful, Jeon. You might be the one saying that next time."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Three heads whipped to the direction where the voices come from. Lee Jihoon, Lee Dokyeom, and Jeon Wonwoo are walking their way towards them. Their sudden arrival made them stupefied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Ah hyung, don't say that. Mingyu and Seungcheol has been ranting on my mailbox for a few days now. And weren't the both of you clearly annoyed earlier because you weren't able to take a rest with their loud voices."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It's good that you are close to them now, Kyeom-"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing their faces though, Jeon Wonwoo looked at Kwon Jin who is innocently whistling, fishing on the side. "Didn't you tell them we are coming, old man? YOU brought us here you know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He did?!" Seungcheol exclaimed, remembering Jin teleported somewhere for a while. Though he said he will buy more fish bait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, said something about the three of you sulking and not training so Mr. Xu just went back to Metropolis because of he can do more work there than here, he said." Jihoon replied, eyebrow raising at the look Soonyoung is giving him (wobby lips and eyes swimming in tears, hands clenched on his side). He questioningly looked at Mingyu then at Seungcheol-they finally realised they have forgotten something that Jihoon told them to say to Soonyoung-but they immediately went to Wonwoo and Dokyeom, striking a conversation and urging them to go back to the house to take a rest with them. When Jihoon was about to ask Soonyoung's father, the said man is already out of sight, leaving the both of them alone. He has an inkling where all of them are right now though. If he turned around, he would see them somewhere inside the house. (the house is only 10-15 meters away)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing, Jihoon opened his arms and murmured. "Are you waiting for a green signal from me? You always tackle me whenever you see me. <em>Idiot.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soonyoung did tackle him. After smiling wide at being affectionately called, idiot again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he would know later that Jihoon specifically asked Mingyu and Seungcheol to tell him some comforting words that Soonyoung badly needed to hear-he thought he lost his most important friend- but neither of the two remembered Jihoon's words.</p>
  <p>Dokyeom and Soonyoung was able to adjust about clinging to Jihoon and they do it alternately, much to the amusement of everyone. Jeon Wonwoo became Dokyeom's other brother he clings too at first until Kim Mingyu and Choi Seungcheol were added to the list.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>